


Rush Hour Crush

by supernatural9917



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) and Bees, Destiel - Freeform, First Dates, M/M, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fic, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Based on a Destiel Port prompt by JenSpinner on Facebook:Castiel stared down at the paper... eyes widening as he read..To the man with the blue eyes on the train, who watched a bee on the window for the best part of half an hour and ended up missing your stop.. Coffee? The green eyed man you asked for the time.. I'll be on the same time train, all next week.





	Rush Hour Crush

It was just a normal Monday. The alarm went off at seven as usual, and Castiel hit the snooze button once before getting up to shower and shave. He ate a bowl of cereal and drank a cup of coffee in his bathrobe before dressing in his usual suit and tie. He picked up his briefcase, donned his trenchcoat, walked the five minutes to the coffee shop for another cup, and then the station to pick up the eight o'clock commuter train to Smithtown like always. He was a little more tired than usual; the spring forward time change always hit him hard for some reason, and he found his mind wandering instead of paying attention to the free Commuter Daily newspaper he usually read. At least he had a window seat today, even if it was rear-facing. He liked looking out the window, and today it even provided bonus entertainment- a bumblebee had somehow gotten into the carriage, and it was crawling around the frame as if trying to get out. Normally Castiel would have opened the window to help it, but the weather was still too cold for it to survive. Better to let it bed down inside the train and stay warm.

Castiel loved bees. They were so fascinating, and most people didn't understand how important they were to humanity. If the bees were gone, crops wouldn't be pollinated, and people would starve. Castiel tried to do his part by growing a variety of flowers for them in his small garden. This bee seemed to be in reasonable health; it must have been hibernating until very recently. Castiel took the water bottle from his briefcase and poured a little into the lid of his finished coffee, and then added some of the contents of one of the sugar packets to it. When the bumblebee reached the bottom of the window frame, he held the sugar water out for it, and smiled when it crawled in to feed. After a few minutes it flew up to the window again, and he continued to watch it with a cheerful distraction.

So distracted was he, in fact, that he didn't notice the carriage emptying out around him until only a few people remained. He frowned when he looked around; it wasn't usually this empty by the time he got off. He looked down at his wrist and realised that he'd forgotten to put his watch on. He must not have put it back on after resetting it for the time change. Looking around, the closest person was a man reading a newspaper across the aisle.

'Excuse me,' he said, 'do you have the time?' The man put down his newspaper, and Castiel blinked several times. Newspaper Man was shockingly handsome, with particularly stunning green eyes that crinkled when he smiled up at Castiel before looking at his watch.

'It's about twenty to nine.'

Castiel frowned. 'Twenty to nine? Is the train running late?'

'Don't think so.'

'What was the last stop?'

'Uh, Smithtown I think.'

'Smithtown? Oh no! That was my stop!' he groaned. 'I have to find the conductor. Thank you for your help.'

'No problem, sorry you missed your stop,' the green-eyed man said with a wave.

Castiel found the conductor, who arranged for him to get off at the next station and get the return train to Smithtown without an additional charge. In the end he was only a few minutes later than normal, and his day progressed as usual.

**********

It was just a normal Tuesday. The alarm went off at seven as usual, and Castiel hit the snooze button once before getting up to shower and shave. He ate a bowl of cereal and drank a cup of coffee in his bathrobe before dressing in his usual suit and tie. He picked up his briefcase, donned his trenchcoat, walked the five minutes to the coffee shop for another cup, and then the station to pick up the eight o'clock commuter train to Smithtown like always. He tried to find the bumblebee carriage again, but although the seat number was the same, there was no bee to be found. He hoped that it had found a cosy place to sleep. He sat down anyway, because although there was no bee, Handsome Green-Eyed Man was also in his previous seat, and he gave Castiel a brief smile before returning to his newspaper. Castiel grinned to himself and opened his own paper to his favourite section: Rush Hour Crush.

 

**To the gorgeous, blonde guy that gets on the 7am Jonesville to the city, whose name might be Matt. I dream about you every night and your smile lights up my day! Please make this dream come true. Stop sleeping and speak to me! You’re so hot you could burn a piece of toast! So flirt away…I will be waiting! -Girl with the purple bag**

**The blonde girl who catches the 8:30am train to Richardson, and is the only other one who does Sudoku. I’m the 6ft tall fella with small glasses, short hair and a blue jacket, with the stitching on the outside, and a black bag. Never manage to catch your eye, wonder if u read this? -Blue jacket guy**

**To the very pretty girl with the reddy brown hair, blue jacket and brown pants who gets on the eastbound train at Honey Lane every morning at 9. Hello I’m the tall guy with dark hair, glasses and a brown coat. I saw you looking at me occasionally and I just about had the guts to go and talk to you when that older guy got on and sat next to you. Kinda gutted about that, once again too slow. Anyway I would like to get in touch with you. -Tall, dark and glasses**

**To the man with the blue eyes on the 8am southbound train, who watched a bee on the window for the best part of half an hour and ended up missing your Smithtown stop. I'm the green-eyed man you asked for the time. Coffee? I'll be on the same time train, all next week. -Green eyes**

 

Castiel nearly choked on his coffee. This had to be referring to yesterday's events. There couldn't possibly have been another blue-eyed man on the same train staring at a bee and then asking a green-eyed man for the time. It was too specific to be anything else, right? And Handsome Green-Eyed Man was _very_ handsome. His voice had been nice too, a bit deep and rough, and he'd been friendly when Castiel had spoken to him. All he had to do was put down his newspaper and smile at Handsome Green-Eyed Man- what's the worst that could happen? OK, he could be some kind of serial killer who picked up his victims with the modern version of lonely hearts ads; or Castiel could make a complete fool of himself and make Handsome Green-Eyed Man think he was a total idiot. There were plenty of ways that could happen, starting with putting his newspaper down to smile at Handsome Green-Eyed Man only for him to look at him like he was some kind of crazy person who thought Rush Hour Crush notices were about him. Nope, he couldn't do this.

But what if _was_ about him? It had been a while since he'd had a date or even made a new friend. If it didn't go well, he could always sit in another carriage in future, right? He was still debating with himself when he heard the rustle of another newspaper, and then someone sitting in the seat opposite. Castiel swallowed and brought his newspaper down. Handsome Green-Eyed Man was there across from him, cheeks pink and a shy grin on his face as their eyes met over the top of Castiel's paper.

'Hi there,' said Handsome Green-Eyed Man.

'Hello.' Damn- seen a bit closer he was even more handsome than Castiel had initially realised, and he had adorable freckles all across his nose and cheeks for crying out loud.

'So, uh, anything good in the paper? You seem not to have turned any pages for a while, I thought maybe you were reading something extra interesting.'

Castiel cleared his throat nervously. 'Why yes, I was actually. I was just reading about bees.'

'Bees?'

'Well, one bee anyway. Yesterday's bee.' _Yesterday's bee? Smooth, Castiel._ He hoped he wasn't blushing too much at his own awkwardness. Fortunately Handsome Green-Eyed Man was smiling.

'That was a particularly interesting bee,' he agreed. 'And, uh, was there anything else in that thing about the bee that was of interest?'

'It also talked about coffee. I enjoy coffee. I enjoy drinking coffee, I mean, I think I would enjoy drinking coffee with, um, people who have watches.' _Oh god, kill me now_.

'Well as it happens,' Handsome Green-Eyed Man said, flashing his wrist, 'I have a watch. How do you feel about green eyes?' He leaned forward and put on his most charming grin.

'They're my favourite kind of eyes,' Castiel replied, then grimaced slightly when he realised what he'd said. 'Um, I don't mean that I collect them or anything. I don't have a big bucket of eyes hidden away somewhere. Oh god, stop talking,' he groaned, pulling the newspaper to cover his flushed face. Handsome Green-Eyed Man was laughing, and Castiel would have loved it if he weren't the one being laughed at.

'Anyone ever told you that you're super adorable?'

Castiel pulled the newspaper down hastily. 'Huh?'

Handsome Green-Eyed Man leaned forward and stuck out his hand. 'I'm Dean.'

'Castiel.' The hand was warm and slightly calloused, with broad, strong fingers, and Castiel could think of another use or two for it.

'I'm guessing you're on your way to work in Smithtown?'

'Yes, I work at Holy Tax Accountants.'

'Holy Tax Accountants? What, you do taxes for God or something?'

'Oh, ha, no, the owner of the company is called James Holy.' Dean laughed, and Castiel decided to take the initiative. 'And what do you do, Dean?'

'I'm an engineer, working on a project in Richardson for the next week. What time do you finish work?'

'Usually five.'

'Any plans for tonight?'

'None.'

Handsome- no, Dean- leaned even further forward. 'I get off work at five thirty. How about we meet at Smithtown station at six for drinks, maybe dinner?'

'I, um, I would like that very much.'

Dean took a business card from his shirt pocket and handed it to Castiel. 'Here's my number.'

Castiel looked at the card. _Dean Winchester, mechanical engineer_. He put the number into his phone and sent a test message. Dean's phone buzzed in his pocket, and he took it out to see what Castiel had sent.

**Hello Dean :)**

'Hi Cas,' Dean replied aloud as he programmed Castiel's number in. 'By the way, it's your stop coming up, wouldn't want you to miss it again.'

'Oh, yes, of course. Um, well, I'll see you later then?'

'See you later.'

**********

Castiel figured there was no point in finishing at the usual time, since he was only a few minutes away from the station, and if he worked overtime tonight, he could come in a bit later the next day if necessary. Not that it would be necessary. It was just drinks, maybe dinner, like Dean had said. It's not like Castiel was going to seduce him, bring him home, and spend half the night riding him like a Kentucky Derby jockey.

_Oh god. Where had that thought come from? Of course Dean is attractive, gorgeous really, and those lips would definitely look and feel damn good around my- Dammit, I really have to get a grip. Preferably on Dean's- OK, stop that right now._

It was a long day.

At quarter to six, Castiel left the office and walked over the station. The next train from Richardson was about to arrive, and within a couple of minutes, he saw Dean step onto the platform and waved. The smile that lit Dean's face made him feel extremely warm all of a sudden.

'Hey Cas, how's it goin'?' Dean asked as he approached.

'Better now,' Castiel responded before his brain had gotten properly into gear. 'I should probably sew my mouth shut.'

'That would be a waste,' Dean disagreed with a raised eyebrow. 'You wouldn't be able to… have a drink. Shall we?'

Castiel nodded and let Dean lead him to the bar around the corner from the station. The Cobalt Room wasn't bad, but it wasn't exactly Castiel's usual scene, and after one quite strong if over-priced drink, they decided to go to a diner for some food instead. After his initial awkwardness was softened by the fancy cocktail, Castiel found Dean very easy to talk to. He was funny, he was smart, and oh my god he was so hot that Castiel was afraid the buttons on his shirt would melt. They chatted and laughed for so long that the waitress had to ask them to finish up so they could close the diner.

'I thought you guys were open until eleven?' Dean asked her.

'Yeah, hon, it's eleven now.'

Dean and Cas looked at each other in a panic- the last return train was at five past eleven, and if they missed it, they were both stuck until morning. They both threw down some bills and sprinted out the door; they made it to the platform just as the train pulled away.

'Fuck!' Dean shouted in frustration.

'Maybe we could share an Uber? I get on the train in Angel Landing, where are you?'

'Next stop along, Hunter's Point. Let me see how much it'll be.' Dean fiddled with the app for a minute and then cursed again. 'Yeah, it's showing no cars.'

'Are you serious? How can there be no cars?'

'Because we're outside the city and it's late on a Tuesday. Hey, let's see if the bar has a taxi number.' They went back into The Cobalt Room and explained the situation to the bartender.

'You guys are probably better just getting a room in the motel. A taxi that far'll set you back a good 200 bucks.'

'Where's the motel and how much is it?' Dean asked.

'Fifty bucks. Take a left at the station and go two more blocks, can't miss it.' They thanked the bartender and walked back outside.

'I'm really sorry about this, Cas. I should've kept a closer eye on the time. I'll pay for a taxi if you want.'

'It's no more your fault than mine, Dean. I was enjoying your company so much that I also lost track of time.'

Dean gave him another one of those button-melting smiles. 'I had a good time, too.' He took a step closer. 'So what do you want to do?'

'Well, um… actually, do you mind if I pop back into the bar for just a second? I need to use their facilities.' Dean nodded and Castiel went back into the bar. 'Shot of whisky please.' The bartender poured it and Castiel slammed it quickly, tossed down money and ran to the bathroom.

Aside from the actual use of the facilities, Castiel had an ulterior motive for going into the bar bathroom. The Cobalt Room was obviously a meat market, and as he suspected, there was a machine selling condoms and lube. Castiel put in the coins and received two condoms and a packet of Astroglide in return. Hastily shoving them into his jacket pocket, he hurried back out to the bar, got another quick shot, and went back out to meet Dean.

'Hey, uh, I called the cab company. The bartender was right, 200 bucks to go to Angel Landing and Hunter's Point. So then I called the motel, and they do have rooms, which are in fact fifty bucks. What do you think?'

'I'm fine with the motel,' Castiel replied. The liquid courage began to take hold as they walked in the direction the bartender had indicated, and he shuffled close enough to Dean that their arms brushed as they walked. 'It would be cheaper to share a room,' he added, glancing sideways to see Dean's reaction. He wasn't disappointed to see Dean's lips curl up.

'Careful now, Cas, I might get the wrong idea about your motives,' he teased.

'You'd be right.'

Dean stopped in his tracks; Castiel only noticed after a couple more steps, and turned to face Dean to ask why he'd stopped. 'Is that a serious offer?'

'Very.' Castiel hoped that he sounded confident and sexy, and that the shadows hid the blush on his cheeks. Dean stepped forward into his personal space.

'Promise I won't wake up with my eyeballs in a bucket?' Dean asked with a twitch of his lips. _His sexy, sexy lips_.

'I solemnly swear that you'll go home with all of your body parts tomorrow.'

'OK then. Let's go.'

Their pace became distinctly brisker, and they reached the motel in no time. All of the rooms had two queen beds, so they were spared having to specify to the desk clerk. Their room was actually fairly reasonable, not that Castiel was given much opportunity to inspect it. No sooner was he in the door than Dean had him slammed against it. He tried to say, 'Oh hell yes,' but he suspected it came out more like, 'Mmm nngh ahh.'

'Fuck, Cas, I hope you were serious back there,' Dean said in a husky whisper against Castiel's ear as he pressed his body closer. 'Please tell me you were serious.'

Instead of replying, Castiel flicked out his tongue to Dean's earlobe while simultaneously putting both hands on Dean's ass to push his hips forward. That seemed to get the message across- Dean's fingers dove into Castiel's hair as their mouths came together in a sloppy and slightly frantic kiss. Castiel let out a soft moan when Dean rolled his hips, sweet friction and evidence of his interest both very appealing. With a strength that, judging by his gasp, surprised Dean, Castiel reversed their positions so Dean was against the door; with nimble fingers, he undid Dean's belt and trousers, and pulled them down as he dropped to his knees. He heard a _thunk_ as Dean's head tilted back against the door.

'These are interesting,' he grinned when faced with boxer briefs sporting a roaring grizzly bear.

Dean looked down and winked. 'Rawr.'

Castiel chuckled. 'Rawr indeed.' He curled his fingers around the waistband and tugged them down to join the trousers on the floor. Dean was hard, and Castiel gently ran a single finger from the tip to the root. 'Did you know that bees drink sweeter nectar than other insects because their tongues let them lick up the more viscous liquid more effectively and suck the flower dry?'

'That so?' Dean asked slightly breathlessly.

Castiel licked up Dean's length and cocked an eyebrow. 'Bzz bzz, motherfucker.' Dean's laugh turned into a moan as Castiel swallowed him down in a single smooth motion.

'Holy shit! If I'd known you could do that I would have skipped the coffee and gone straight to marriage proposal.' Castiel just hummed and continued his work, Dean's cock plunging in and out of his mouth to the accompaniment of Dean's gasps and groans. 'Oh fuck, Cas, you've gotta stop, I'm close.' Castiel popped his mouth off and stood up.

'Is there something else you'd rather do with it?'

'Not gonna lie, I would absolutely love to fuck your brains out right now, but I didn't exactly plan-' Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled out his recent purchases. An impressed Dean bent down to take off his shoes and socks, and stepped out of the clothes pooled at his feet. 'Cas, you sexy, bee-lovin', well-prepared son of a bitch.'

Castiel grabbed Dean's lapels and pulled him toward the nearest bed, planting kisses with every step, and released him only to push the jacket off Dean's shoulders. This first move seemed to hurry things along, and they pulled their lips apart to allow for faster removal of clothing. Dean smirked at the unexpectedly bright orange boxers Castiel was sporting, but the latter just shrugged and took them off. 'They're lucky. Obviously.'

'Obviously,' Dean agreed and pulled Castiel towards him again. 'How do you want-'

'I want to ride you.' He took Dean's whimper as approval of his plan, and nudged Dean towards the bed while he retrieved the lube and condoms. When he turned around, Dean was stretched out on the bed, two pillows behind his shoulders against headboard so he'd be able to see without straining his neck. His fist was loose around his dick, and the look he was giving Castiel was nothing short of predatory. It was an invitation, and he accepted by bending over the bed, feet still on the floor, to kiss Dean. Meanwhile, he opened the packet of lube and squeezed a bit onto his finger, not bothering to let it warm up before slowly sliding it into himself.

Dean moaned and reached over to stroke Castiel's cock with one hand and his hair with the other. When a second finger joined the first, Castiel broke the kiss and began licking and nibbling his way down Dean's neck, to his chest, and to his stomach. 'Get up here Cas, let me do that.' Dean took the lube and slicked up his own fingers while Cas straddled his chest, putting his cock even with Dean's mouth. He knew exactly what to do with it, sucking the head and top of the shaft as he fingered Castiel open. Once three fingers were sliding in and out comfortably, Castiel stopped his arm.

'I'm ready.' Castiel grabbed a condom and repositioned himself so he could roll it onto Dean.

'Come on, Cas. Giddy-up.'

He didn't need to be told twice. It had been a while since he'd last done this, so he took his time, sliding slowly down Dean's length and appreciating every delicious inch. When he finally bottomed out, he threw his head back and sighed. 'So good.'

'Gonna get better in a minute,' Dean promised, lifting his hips ever so slightly. Castiel responded with a moan and began rolling his own hips, slowly at first, and then building up speed once he'd found the best angle to hit his prostate over and over. Dean was not idle, running his hands all over Castiel's legs and chest, fucking up into him when the rhythm allowed, and when he realised that Castiel was close, he wrapped a hand around Castiel's cock to push him over the edge. The tight pulsing around his own dick brought Dean to the finish line not long after.

Castiel carefully climbed off, and Dean went to the bathroom to discard the condom and clean himself up. He came back with a warm washcloth for Castiel and got under the covers with a happy sigh.

'Next time I'm gonna make you wear a cowboy hat,' Dean teased once Castiel was curled up against him. 'That would be awesome.'

'Next time?'

'Oh. Well, yeah, if you want a next time, that is.'

'I would definitely like a next time.'

'Good, 'cause I'm definitely wanting to get all up in your bzz-ness again.'

Castiel popped his head up and grinned at Dean. 'Was that a bee joke?'

'You got me. And, uh, I have a confession to make. Yesterday's bee- I took it.'

'What?'

'I thought it might not be safe for it in the train, so I caught it and took it to work with me. The job site is around the corner from a florist shop with its own greenhouse for wildflowers, so I gave it to them and they set it free in there. I hope you don't mind.'

Castiel covered Dean's face with kisses. 'Gorgeous, great in bed, and good with bees. You're basically my dream man. What's the catch?'

Dean snaked his hand down Castiel's body, gently stroking soft skin with his fingertips. 'Well, I am kind of insatiable.'

Castiel heaved a very fake sigh. 'Well, I suppose I can put up with it. For the sake of the bees.'

**Author's Note:**

> The eyes in a bucket section is a reference to the British TV show [Coupling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wh9Ps3SLLYk)
> 
> Underwear choices inspired by the Jibcon Cockles [panel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGNr7dTPiWk)
> 
> Actual bee [fact](http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/science-environment-15068454)
> 
> Inspired by [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/80/70/33/807033d2f4795d3d9d7ddf35f2b0d1d3.jpg) meme.


End file.
